La Fin de Face of Boe
by Duam78
Summary: Quelles furent les dernières pensées de Face of Boe avant sa mort ?


Ça y est, enfin, j'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais… et pourtant, il est arrivé. Je la sens qui s'approche, celle que j'attends depuis si longtemps, ma vielle amie, qui tant de fois a essayé de me prendre avec elle, et qui, tant de fois, a échoué… la mort.

Mais je n'ai pas peur, j'ai vécu bien trop longtemps pour ressentir ce sentiment. J'ai vu bien des gens que j'aimais ou que je haïssais partir avec elle, me laisser seul, avec mes peines et mes joies. J'ai perdu mon amour, mon ami, mon amant, Ianto, il y a une éternité… Il est mort de sa belle mort, à 92 ans, dans mes bras de « trentenaire ». Tant de fois, il m'avait demandé de le quitter pour vivre avec quelqu'un de « mon » âge, tant de fois, il m'avait supplié de le laisser, mais pour moi, l'apparente différence d'âge ne me gênait absolument pas. Il avait travaillé avec moi à Torchwood, passant du terrain à un travail de bureau lorsqu'il ne fut plus apte à courir après des Weevils. Nous avons connu ensemble trois équipes différentes, mais aucune n'était aussi soudée et efficace que celle que nous formions avec Gwen, Owen et Tosh… Gwen est partie au bout de 7 ans, elle est retournée dans la police, nous aidant de temps en temps… Mais l'arrivée du petit Owen et plus tard de la jeune Toshiko, lui a fait prendre conscience de la dangerosité de ce travail. Elle nous a quitté à 95 ans, entourée de sa famille et de ses enfants et petits enfants. J'ai continué encore 225 ans à commander Torchwood. J'ai revu Mon Docteur, sous différents aspects d'ailleurs… avec différentes compagnes, mais toujours hanté par Rose. Rose, qui était restée avec le Docteur humain, dans le monde parallèle… Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé… Jamais la faille spatio-temporelle ne s'est rouverte… J'imagine qu'elle a dû se marier, avoir des enfants, vivre une vie « normale » avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Quand à moi, j'ai perdu mon apparence séductrice au bout de la 9 854e année… puis mon corps s'est … adapté aux vicissitudes des époques que j'ai traversées… J'ai alors beaucoup voyagé, j'ai connu de nombreux pays, de nombreuses planètes, rencontré des millions de personnes et d'êtres venus de différents mondes. J'ai vu beaucoup de guerres, de conflits, trop, par rapport aux périodes de paix qui les ont séparés…

Je vais enfin reposer tranquillement, j'attends simplement la bonne personne, la personne à laquelle je dois avouer mon secret, un secret qui sera un choc pour lui, mais je ne peux pas ne pas lui dire… Je ne sais pas où il est, ni avec qui, ni à quelle époque... Mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il va venir… c'est écrit… même s'il n'en a pas la moindre idée. J'ai réussi à garder cette information dans un recoin de ma mémoire, attendant patiemment, faisant courir la rumeur que l'Être le plus vieux au monde ne partagerait son grand secret, que quelques instants avant sa mort, avec un de ses semblables, un vagabond, un voyageur sans attache, un Dieu Solitaire… En espérant qu'elle arrive à ses oreilles.

J'avais (sous ma forme actuelle) rencontré le Docteur, une première fois, à la fin de la Terre, sur le satellite 5, puis à New New York, en l'année 5 000 000 023. Mais c'était trop tôt pour lui révéler mon secret… je devais encore attendre quelques années… même s'il avait tout fait pour que je lui dise… Je me souviens encore de la conversation que nous avions eue… Dans cet hôpital tenu par des sœur-chattes.

_Le Docteur : Face of Boe! Vous étiez supposé mourir._

_Face of Boe : Il y a mieux à faire aujourd'hui. La mort peut attendre. Je suis las de l'univers, Docteur, mais vous m'avez apprit à y porter un regard neuf._

_Le Docteur : à en croire certaines légendes, vous auriez des millions d'années._

_Face of Boe : C'est impossible. ._

_Le Docteur : En effet... J'ai eu l'impression que vous aviez quelque chose à me dire._

_Face of Boe : Le grand secret._

_Le Docteur : Comme le dit la légende._

_Face of Boe : Cela peut attendre._

_Le Docteur : Oh, ça doit vraiment attendre?_

_Face of Boe : Nous nous reverrons, Docteur. Une 3ème fois, pour la dernière fois. Et la vérité éclatera. Jusqu'à ce jour..._

Et aujourd'hui, en l'an 5 000 000 053, je suis là, dans mon appareil me permettant de vivre et respirer dans un New New York pollué, moribond, accro aux patchs Bliss.... Je suis soigné et surveillé par une des sœur-chattes, Novice Hame, qui était restée avec moi après le fiasco du remède universel. Elle veille sur moi, me prodigue les soins nécessaires à ma survie. Je lui ai tout raconté, ma vie, celle du Docteur, mon passé, le sien et … son futur… elle m'a écouté attentivement pendant 30 ans. Elle sait qu'il doit venir, elle m'a promis d'aller le chercher, si il ne venait pas de lui-même… Elle sait l'importance de ce que j'ai à lui dire…

Je ne tiendrais plus très longtemps. Je dois me reposer.

Une heure plus tard, Novice Hame me réveille et m'annonce qu'il est ici… Enfin… je vais pouvoir me soulager de ce poids que je porte depuis plusieurs millions d'années… Il y a cependant un problème, sa compagne a été kidnappée et comme à son habitude, il est parti tête baissée se mettre en danger, en pénétrant dans l'autoroute, seul et sans protection. Je sus de quelle compagne il était question, lorsque Novice Hame me fit remarquer que ce n'était pas la jeune fille blonde d'il y a 30 ans, mais une jeune fille à la peau sombre… Martha… ce ne pouvait être qu'elle… j'aurais aimé revoir une dernière fois Rose… son sourire avait toujours été un enchantement à voir… mais Martha était tout aussi chère à mes yeux… elle m'avait sauvé… elle avait sauvé la terre à elle seule durant cette fameuse année qui n'avait jamais existé.

J'attends maintenant depuis plusieurs heures le retour de Novice Hame, partie chercher le Docteur, comme elle me l'avait promis. Ces longs instants d'attente me parurent encore plus long que ma vie entière. J'avais pourtant appris la patience au fils de ces années… je n'avais d'ailleurs pas eu le choix, à vrai dire… Je dois résister… encore un peu… pour l'aider, une dernière fois…

Soudain, une voix, familière … Cette voix, que j'attendais, elle est arrivée. Et il est là, je l'appelle, il s'approche… C'est sa dixième régénération qui se trouve accroupie devant moi, la main posée sur la vitre, le regard attristé mais bienveillant. Novice Hame lui explique que pour sauver New New York, j'avais dû me brancher sur les compteurs principaux, mais qu'en contrepartie, j'avais dû y laisser mes dernières forces, afin que la vie puisse continuer…

Je sens mes forces m'abandonner, mais je dois lui demander une dernière faveur : sauver ces gens coincés sur l'autoroute.

Avec sa fougue habituelle et son ingénuité, il tente par tous les moyens de les sauver, mais il manque de puissance, je lui fais alors cadeau de mes dernières forces. Et grâce à nos efforts combinés, les toits de l'autoroute s'ouvrent, comme par magie, libérant des milliers de passagers, coincés sous terre, certains depuis plus de 30 ans …

Mais ce dernier effort est synonyme de fin pour moi… Dépourvu de puissance, je ne peux contenir la pression du liquide à l'intérieur de mon « bocal » et celui ci se brise…

C'est à ce moment là, que Martha, cette chère Martha fait son apparition… Mais je n'ai plus la force de mes 20 ans et je dois faire l'économie du traditionnel flirt…

Ceci sera notre dernière conversation…

_Martha : C'est quoi ?_

_Le Docteur : C'est Face of Boe, approchez Martha. Venez lui dire bonjour. Et voici Hame, c'est un chat. C'est lui qui vous a sauvé, pas moi._

_Novice Hame : Mon maître a donné sa vie...pour sauver la ville. Et maintenant il se meurt._

_Le Docteur : Non, ne dites pas ça. Pas lui, il va encore vivre …_

_Face of Boe : C'est bon de respirer l'air une fois de plus._

_Martha : Qui est-il ?_

_Le Docteur : Je ne sais même pas. La légende dit que Face of Boe vit depuis des millions d'années. N'est-ce pas ? Et vous n'allez pas abandonner maintenant._

_Face of Boe : Il y a un temps pour chaque chose… Vous le savez mieux que quiconque mon vieil ami._

_Novice Hame : La légende en dit plus._

_Le Docteur : Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire…._

_Novice Hame : Elle dit que Face of Boe confiera son secret final... à un voyageur._

_Le Docteur : Oui, mais pas encore. Qui voudrait l'entendre, hein ?_

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux et me prépare à lui dire les quatre mots qui changeront les prochains jours, les prochains mois, les prochaines années de sa vie ??? Mais en même temps, je sais que nous nous « retrouverons » bientôt, certes dans des conditions particulières, à la fin du monde, mais que nous nous retrouverons …

Pour le moment, c'est la fin de mon temps… Mon vieil ami… Le Docteur… est prêt à entendre ce que j'ai de si important à lui laisser en héritage…

_Face of Boe : J'ai vu tellement de choses. Probablement trop. Je suis le dernier de mon espèce, tout comme vous Docteur._

_Le Docteur : Voilà pourquoi nous devons survivre. Tous les deux. Ne partez pas._

_Face of Boe : Je le dois. Mais sachez ceci, Seigneur du Temps…_

_**YOU ARE NOT … ALONE…**_

_(vous n'êtes pas seul)_

Une douce chaleur m'enveloppe alors, je ferme les yeux et …

FIN


End file.
